


The Unspeakable Day

by Abused_Fallen_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Military, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abused_Fallen_Angel/pseuds/Abused_Fallen_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the same routine he had since the Unspeakable Day three months ago. Eric shook his head and rapidly blinked his bright green eyes, wrenching his mind back to the present. The dark gray headstones stood out starkly against the peaceful feeling of the field. Although it almost warmed your heart to see pasted loved ones resting in such a beautiful place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unspeakable Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I wrote for my Creative Writing class last spring semester.  
> Enjoy! :)

It was supposed to be a wonderful sunny afternoon, or so said the weatherman during the 6 A.M. news broadcast. What the weatherman had forgotten to mention in his report was that the biggest summer thunderstorm would be moving in that morning around 7:30. 

“Well this sucks,” moaned the young man. Taking one last look in the mirror at his perfectly gelled hair, knowing the minute he stepped outside it would become a disgusting mess. So instead he pulled a worn black beanie over the top of his hair. Tiny pieces of dark brown hair peeked out around the edges; defying both the gel and the beanie. He sighed again then trudged out into the storm not stopping until he reached his brown 1998 Dodge Ram truck. He yanked open the door then jerked it shut with twice the amount of force, the locking mechanism had stopped working long ago.  

The truck roared to life and he backed out of his driveway and pulled onto the empty, wet road. This was the same routine he had since the Unspeakable Day three months ago. Eric shook his head and rapidly blinked his bright green eyes, wrenching his mind back to the present. 

He turned the steering wheel to the right, turning onto a steep dirt road. When Eric reached the top of the hill the view stole his breath just like every other time he visited. The dirt road opened up onto a plateau with a large grassy field with a meadow like quality.

The dark gray headstones stood out starkly against the peaceful feeling of the field. Although it almost warmed your heart to see pasted loved ones resting in such a beautiful place.

Eric jumped out of his truck his boots sinking into the soft moist ground. He slowly plodded forward to the 3rd row back, the 5th headstone in and knelt down beside it. The epitaph read:

Christine Williams

1991-2014

Gave Her Life For Her Country

 


End file.
